


I'll Take Care of You, Love

by TorunnSays412



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2013-02-22
Packaged: 2017-12-03 06:46:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/695384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TorunnSays412/pseuds/TorunnSays412
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn is sick when the boys go out for dinner, and Liam takes him back home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Take Care of You, Love

They were in America for a couple interviews and an award show, something like that - Zayn wasn't sure, he let Liam remember things like that. It didn't help that he didn't feel well.

All day he had had a headache, and he had an ache set deep in his bones. He really just wanted to lay down and sleep - possibly die, it things went his way.

But Liam wanted to go out with the boys, celebrating who-knows-what. Zayn had lost track of everything that had happened, lost in his sick daze.

"Hey," Liam said quietly while they were waiting for the car to come pick them up. He frowned. "Are you okay? You seem out of it."

"Yeah," Zayn said tiredly, shaking his head to clear it. "Yeah, I'm fine, just a little tired."

The deep cough that erupted from his throat afterwards denied his words, but Liam nodded and took his word for it.

"Okay, if you're sure," he said. "But if you feel you need to leave, I'll take you back to the hotel."

"Liam, I'm fine." Another cough, this one harsher than before, making Zayn bend over and hack. Liam patted his back.

"Sure, of course you are."

But Liam dropped the subject, only keeping close to Zayn on the car ride to the restaraunt. That wasn't really any different, though; they were always close together.

The restaurant wasn't very busy when they got there, and they were able to get a table in the back. Zayn slid into the booth so that he could lean against the wall, Liam on his other side. Louis and Harry made room for Niall on their side of the table.

Zayn tried to block out the loud conversation going on around him, subtly holding a hand to his head to try and stop his headache. Liam noticed but didn't say anything.

Zayn didn't remember what he ended up ordering, the entire conversation between them and their waitress a blur. He wasn't sure if he even ordered anything, he was so out of it. Maybe he didn't, and he just said that he would share with Liam.

Gosh, he needed sleep.

He could tell that Liam was worried about him - Zayn was almost asleep on his shoulder, sitting up only to cough harshly into his arm. Zayn sniffled, wiping his nose.

"Zayn, are you sure you're okay?" Liam asked quietly, leaning closer to be heard over Louis and Harry's excited chattering.

Zayn nodded even as he groaned into Liam's shoulder. "Yeah," he croaked. "Yeah, I'm fine."

A few minutes passed, and Zayn was sure that his boyfriend had forgotten. It was only when their food came did Liam nudge him up, laying his arm over his shoulder.

"Come on, babe, you need to eat something," Liam said softly. "You'll feel better with something in your stomach."

Zayn tried not to gag at the thought of food. “No, please, God, no,” he moaned.

“Zayn, you got to eat something,” Liam pleaded, holding out a fork with a piece of chicken on it. Zayn leaned closer to sniff it, only to quickly shake his head and push Liam’s hand away.

“If I try to eat I’ll throw up,” he mumbled behind the hand curled around his mouth.

Liam sighed and set the fork down. He pulled out his wallet, throwing some cash down on the table. “Here’s the money for my meal,” he said, standing up. He grabbed Zayn’s arm, pulling him out of the booth. “I’m going to take Zayn back to the hotel, wait until I can call a doctor.”

“Liam,” Zayn protested, but his boyfriend shook his head.

“No, Zayn. You are going back with me; you just said that you would throw up if you had to eat. That’s not the sign of a healthy person. You are going to lie down, have some soup, and get some rest until tomorrow when I can call a doctor.”

“Liam-“

“Zayn.” And Liam was using his ‘Daddy Direction’ voice, the one that told Zayn he would be in a lot of trouble if he didn’t listen.

“Fine.” Zayn allowed Liam to drag him out of the restaurant, out into the street to hail a taxi.

They got into the first taxi that pulled over, and Liam rattled off the address of the hotel. Zayn leaned against him, resisting sleep as he couched and sniffled.

Liam stroked his arm soothingly, murmuring soft words as Zayn wiped his nose on his sleeve.

Liam paid the driver, smiling softly as he helped Zayn out. “Come on, Zayn, almost there.”

Zayn wanted to snap at him that he wasn’t feeling _that_ bad, but the hacking cough that came right after the thought made him rethink it.

The hotel room was just as they had left it – clothes strewn over the floor, random objects littering the bed, and so many cords and chargers Liam nearly tripped leading Zayn to the extra bed in the room.

Zayn crawled onto the bed, kicking off his shoes for Liam to place on the ground. He pulled the comforter up to his chin, shaking his head wearily. He wanted to die as his head pounded.

He must have made a sound or face, something, because Liam went to the bathroom and came back with a glass of water and some medicine.

“Here, take this,” he said. “It may help.”

Zayn downed the glass of water within seconds, the pills sliding down his throat heavily.

“Try to get some sleep,” Liam murmured, reaching out a hand form where he sat on the edge of the bed. He brushed Zayn’s fringe to the side.

He went to stand up and Zayn whined, stretching out a hand to grab at Liam’s wrist weakly.

“Stay,” he croaked. Liam barely thought about the possible consequences of sleeping in the same bed with Zayn. He kicked his shoes off, leaning over Zayn to set the glass on the table and grabbing the remote.

Liam slid under the covers with Zayn, wrapping an arm around his shoulders to pull him closer. Zayn closed his eyes and listened to Liam flipping through the channels, finally settling on a rerun of Friends.

Zayn fell asleep to the sound of Joey and Chandler arguing and the rhythm of Liam’s calm breathing.


End file.
